In the outdoor lighting industry, there are currently many offerings for conventional lighting and fixture installation through tedious underground electrical connections. Over time, such connections are plagued with electrolysis and corrosion problems and ultimately failure. Replacement of such inaccessible underground components is laborious and expensive.
In addition, these systems lack the versatility of permitting the interchanging of components. Once current systems are installed, the removal and addition of components is difficult and generally impractical, especially, once again, in view of the costs involved.
Moreover, existing technology requires different trades people working independently to install separate and incompatible systems. This calls for individuals having varied expertise and results in duplication of work in the installation of the separate components of the systems and the manner each such trades person performs his services.